Daeodus
Daeodus are one of many strange creatures native to the island of Calidis, relatives of the onrosus but much like pigs or boars in their behavior. Like many creatures of Calidis, daeodus grow to immense sizes, large enough even to be ridden – though few would dare ride an adult. Contrary to the popular belief that they are dirty animals, daeodus are actually quite fastidious, spending hours each day rolling in dust baths to keep their bristly coats free of parasites. Daeodus are known to have an excellent sense of smell that can detect magical objects, and for this reason, daeodus were brought to Alveus to search out magi during the magewars. The practice has since subsided, in part because of the danger these creatures pose if not raised properly, but some Alvean farmers still use them to find rare goods such as truffles. A population was also introduced to Foenara some years back, and poses a serious threat to food stores and travelers. Egg This speckled egg is covered in short bristles and occasionally makes faint grunting noises. Hatchling This small creature is shy, but affectionate and very friendly. It reminds you of a piglet, though a little larger, about the size of a small dog by the time it is able to stand freely on its own four legs. Daeodus have grand appetites but thankfully will eat nearly anything. Kitchen staff at the Keep love to have them around for this reason, because as long as they are steered away from more succulent foods, the daeodus will gladly rummage through the garbage for edible scraps. A young daeodus learns quickly, and apart from eating refuse, they can be trained to retrieve magical objects using their keen sense of smell. As hatchlings, they are loyal as any direwolf companion, though they aren't quite fierce enough to warn away dangers. Hatchlings raised in a domestic environment can become household companions, at least for a few years until they grow too large to fit through the door. Around two years of age, juvenile daeodus undergo a rapid growth spurt and start to exhibit their species' less adorable characteristics. Adult A mature daeodus stands nearly seven feet tall at the shoulder with a three-foot mouth that holds massive, sharpened tusks. They are large enough to eat pretty much anything they regularly come across, and do just that. Daeodus are true omnivores, devouring plants, crops, garbage, small animals, livestock, carrion, people, and even other daeodus. Their ravenous appetites are difficult to sate, and even if they are somehow satisfied, they do not remain full for long. When they are not hunting or foraging, daeodus can usually be found fighting bloody battles with others of their kind. Their thick hide and determination usually prevents lethal injuries, but by the time they are four or five years old, a daeodus is usually covered in scars. Broken teeth, missing eyes, and re-healed bones are not uncommon among wild animals. Despite their stocky build, daeodus can run nearly as fast as a horse for short bursts and turn quickly to snap at prey. A daeodus which has been raised by a person, magical or otherwise, will usually remain affectionate toward that person, even allowing themselves to be pet and fed. They are still aggressive toward most other creatures, especially other daeodus, and must be carefully managed by their owner. Even then, they are not household pets, and require constant training and plenty of food to keep from running rampant. Breeding Additional Information *No. 807 *Obtained from the Stream (uncommon). *Released: August 20th, 2017 *Sprites: Lazuli *Description: PKGriffin Category:2017 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Lazuli